The Earth's orbit is home to many satellites and man-made space debris associated with orbital launches. The number of such space objects is growing steadily. These objects in orbital space may present an obstacle to the proper operation of space-based assets. Because of the cost and effort necessary to place assets in orbit, it is important that such assets are not damaged through contact with space objects. Thus, knowledge of the positions of objects in space, or space situational awareness, may be useful for the effective utilization of space-based assets.
Space weather may present another obstacle to the proper operation of space-based assets. Specifically, Earth's orbit may experience fluctuations in concentrations of charged particles. These charged particles may react with the electronic equipment in man-made satellites, thereby disrupting or even damaging their operation. Thus, knowledge of space weather may also be useful for effective utilization of space-based assets.